


Birthday Boy

by Adders



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not bad drug use, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Passing out during sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Slight feminization, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Spencer has a special request for his birthday celebration.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	Birthday Boy

**AN:** TW: brief homophobia, slight breathplay, mild feminization, blacking out during sex (not because of alcohol) heed the tags. This is a Hotch/Reid/Morgan fic and I know that's not everyone's cup of tea, but I hope you like it.

* * *

“I told him we’ll pick him up at 7 and to dress nice,” Derek said.

“Does he have any idea where we’re taking him?” Aaron asked.

“Nope,” Derek smiled, “I kept my mouth shut the whole time even though he was practically  _ begging _ for me to tell him, and you know how hard it is to say ‘no’ when he begs.”

“Who can deny those puppy eyes?” Aaron said fondly.

If any of the team could see how soft Derek and Aaron were when it came to anything having to do with Spencer, they would probably never take them seriously again. 

Their unethical relationship with the doctor began about a year prior when Spencer was struggling with addiction. Aaron and Derek stepped in and took the role as Dominants after noticing the younger agent spiralling and Spencer thrived with them being in control as they left him little room to second-guess himself or get too lost in his head.

While Derek and Aaron weren’t romantically involved with each other, they were bonded by the responsibility of being Spencer’s Doms. They looked out for one another, backing each other up despite their occasional bickering.

Spencer was the perfect submissive for both of them. He tested their patience sometimes, but he usually obeyed unless he was intentionally trying to rile them up. It was difficult to keep pace with that fast-track mind of his and they always questioned what was going on in his head.

One of the things that had gotten Spencer so hooked on the Dilaudid was that he was finally able to stop thinking. It made his thoughts slow down and that in itself was addictive to someone whose mind is always racing. Aaron and Derek figured out that Spencer could achieve a similar state when he was in subspace, thus starting the D/s aspect of their relationship.

Spencer had been behaving himself so well during the week despite a very trying case, and Derek and Aaron believed he deserved a reward for his hard work, especially on his birthday.

7 pm rolled around and they picked him up at his apartment. Spencer got in the back seat and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before buckling himself in.

“Happy birthday, pretty boy,” Derek said.

Aaron glanced up in the rearview mirror to see Spencer smiling. The doctor loved being called pet names, but that was the only one he allowed at work. Aaron knew it would be unprofessional if he were to say anything as he was Spencer’s superior, so he waited until they were alone more often than not.

“You look amazing, darling,” he said.

“Thank you, Sir,” Spencer blushed, “where are we going?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Derek said.

Spencer pouted, knowing the two men weren’t going to answer him no matter how much he questioned.

“You’ll enjoy it, baby,” Derek reached behind him to stroke Spencer’s leg, “don’t worry. We picked a good place.”

They made small talk as they drove, avoiding discussion about any cases. Spencer lit up when they arrived at the restaurant seeing that it was his favourite kind of cuisine. As soon as they got inside and took a look at the menu, Spencer launched into the background and history of each dish.

Aaron and Derek listened and tried to understand Spencer’s ramblings as best as possible and chose the dishes that sounded good. Spencer was almost too busy talking to notice the server coming to take their orders until Derek put a hand on his thigh to catch his attention.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the waitress as she pursed her lips and cleared her throat quietly, but Derek didn’t move his hand.

“What can I get for you?” she asked, obviously uncomfortable.

Aaron nodded for Spencer to order first.

“Can I get the chicken tandoori, please?” Spencer asked.

The woman wrote down each of their orders and said their drinks would be out soon. They weren’t terribly surprised when a different waitress took over and brought out their drinks and food. It didn’t seem to upset Spencer like it would have in the past. The doctor used to be extremely shy about any form of public displays of affection, haunted by working hate crime cases.

He still got nervous when it was just him and only one of them, but he knew there was no way anyone could take Derek and Aaron together in a fight, even a group. Although they encountered their fair share of bad looks and snide comments, no one tried to actually start a physical confrontation because the two were so intimidating.

“How do you like your food?” Aaron asked.

“It’s really good,” Spencer said. Derek stole a bite from his plate before Spencer could react and the younger man pouted.

“Hmm, it is good,” Derek smiled.

“Can I try?” Aaron asked.

“See! Aaron  _ asks _ before taking my food,” Spencer said pointedly at Derek, handing a forkful over to the oldest.

Derek laughed, “you would really deny me a bite because I didn’t ask first?”

“Well… no, but it’s still nice to ask first,” Spencer said.

Derek leaned over and gave the genius a kiss on the cheek, loving the way they turned red from him blushing. Derek didn’t know that under the table Aaron was teasing Spencer by brushing against his leg to distract him until he tried to do the same thing and accidentally knocked into Aaron’s leg. 

The two shot each other an amused look before turning their attention back to Spencer who was nervously taking a sip of his drink. The older agents continued to torment him, Derek’s hand a little higher on his thigh than it was before.

Spencer looked at them pitifully, silently begging them to stop, but they didn’t relent. The doctor tried to refuse dessert, hoping to end the teasing, but they insisted on it since Spencer had such a sweet tooth.

The prolonged torture finally ended when the waitress brought the check which Aaron paid. Derek chuckled when he saw Spencer adjust his bag to cover his crotch as he got up.

“Did we rile you up too much, pretty boy?” Derek asked quietly in his ear.

“You know, you’re very mean sometimes,” Spencer pouted.

“Aw, well we’re gonna make it up to you as soon as we get home,” Derek said, enjoying the red that crept into Spencer’s cheeks again.

Spencer was oddly quiet on the way home, mind obviously racing with thoughts about what they were going to do to him. He was both excited and nervous about not knowing what was going to happen. Aaron kept glancing at him in the rearview mirror with a dark look that had Spencer’s insides burning.

When they arrived at the house Derek had renovated that they occasionally stayed in all together, Aaron opened the back door of the car for Spencer, wrapping a hand gently around his wrist and leading him to the front entrance. 

As soon as they were inside, Spencer was pushed against the wall by Aaron. The older man attacked his throat, kissing and nipping lightly but not enough to leave marks where other people would see.

Spencer felt like he was out of breath by the time Aaron pulled away and a shirtless Derek came into view. The doctor let out a yelp when he was suddenly scooped up bridal style by Derek and carried to the bedroom.

The two stripped him easily, leaving him completely bare. Even after so long together, Spencer still got a little self conscious comparing himself to their physiques. He didn’t notice that he had wrapped his arms around himself until Derek was lightly pulling them away.

“What’s your safeword?” Aaron asked.

“Einstein, Sir,” Spencer answered.

“And if you can’t speak?” Derek asked.

“Knock or snap or make some kind of sound three times,” Spencer said.

“Good boy,” Aaron affectionately ran his hand through Spencer’s long hair.

Spencer beamed at the praise, always desperate for validation from them.

“On your knees, sweetheart,” Derek said.

Spencer immediately dropped to the floor, waiting for more orders.

“So obedient,” Aaron cupped his cheek.

“Open your mouth,” Derek said as they both began unzipping their pants.

The doctor did as he was told and moaned when Aaron entered his mouth. Spencer wasted no time starting a rhythm of bobbing his head. At the beginning of their relationship, Spencer had a horrible gag reflex but that was quickly fixed by the fact that he had two patient Doms with big dicks who guided him calmly.

He took Aaron down his throat until he was pressed against the man’s pelvis while wrapping a hand around Derek, who hissed at the friction of no lube. Derek pulled on Spencer’s wrist and spat in his palm, not missing the way Spencer wrinkled his nose in distaste.

He redirected Spencer’s hand back to his cock. “Much better,” he said as it eased the way Spencer stroked him, but knew the doctor would certainly have something to say about that later.

Aaron threaded his fingers through Spencer’s long hair, thrusting into his mouth slowly, building up a harsher pace. He was well aware of Spencer’s limits, but he knew the younger enjoyed it when they were really rough with him. He watched closely for any signs that Spencer was not into it, but the genius was clearly having a good time.

Despite how well they trained him, Spencer did gag every once in a while, tears trailing down his cheeks. To an outside person, they’d think he wasn’t liking what was happening, but they knew this was one of his favourite things to do.

“Give Derek some attention now,” Aaron yanked him off roughly.

Spencer hesitated for a moment, slightly grossed out by the idea that the other agent’s dick was covered in spit that wasn’t his own.

“You know, you’re really difficult sometimes,” Derek chuckled as he grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped himself off. Spencer gave him a thankful look before licking a stripe along the underside and suckling the tip.

“Come on, I know you can take more than that,” Aaron said.

Spencer tilted his head back slightly, making it easier for Derek to slide in deeper and enter his throat. Derek was slightly longer than Aaron while Aaron’s was thicker and it made Spencer gag just a little harder, gripping Derek’s thigh to try and ground himself and not be knocked over by the strength of his thrusts.

“That’s it, good boy,” Derek cooed as Spencer looked up at him through wet lashes. Both of the Doms let out a quiet moan when Spencer slurped lewdly, trying to catch his breath when Derek pulled him off to give him some air.

“On the bed,” Aaron commanded and Spencer struggled to get up on shaky legs, holding onto Derek’s arm to give him some leverage. Spencer got on his hands and knees, displaying his ass for both of them to see.

Derek brought a hand down on one of his cheeks, slapping it hard and both of them watched it jiggle. Spencer had always been lean and thin everywhere else, but his ass was round and perfectly shaped for grabbing. They always enjoyed using a paddle or a riding crop on him to make the perfect red colour that was a stark contrast to his pale skin, and watching him squirm in his seat the next day to find a comfortable position was quite entertaining.

“Spencer, who do you want to fuck you first?” Derek asked.

The doctor looked over his shoulder with a bright blush, biting his lip.

“What is it, love?” Aaron asked.

Spencer shook his head and faced forward again.

“Nuh uh,” Derek tutted, “that’s not gonna fly, sweetie.” He tugged on Spencer’s hair until the younger was sitting up on his knees again. “What were you gonna say?”

Spencer peeked up at him out of the corner of his eye but still hesitated.

“Darling, we don’t want to punish you on your birthday,” Aaron said pointedly.

Spencer mumbled something so quietly, neither of them heard.

“Louder,” Derek demanded.

“I want both of you,” Spencer kept looking up at Derek for his reaction.

“You’ll have both of us, but which do you want first?” Aaron said.

“No, I mean… I want  _ both  _ of you,” Spencer worried at his lip again.

Both Derek and Aaron’s eyebrows shot up when they realized that he meant double penetration.

“Pretty boy, I don’t think you can handle that,” Derek shook his head, “you’re  _ always _ tight, even after we use you for hours.”

“I... have poppers in my bag,” Spencer said.

“No,” they both said in sync.

“I’m aware of the side effects and risks,” the doctor said.

“Spencer, it’s a psychostimulant,” Aaron said, “I don’t want you using  _ any _ type of drug.”

“They aren’t addictive,” Spencer peered over at him briefly then lowered his voice, “and… I’ve used them a bunch of times before. I’ve never had a bad reaction and they don’t show up on drug tests.”

That certainly got a frown from both of them and they looked at each other, debating the situation.

“I just want to try doing it,” Spencer said, “if it doesn’t work out, that’s okay.”

As much as they wanted to say no, the thought of Spencer impaled on both their dicks was alluring and made them twitch in their pants.

“What do you think?” Derek asked Aaron since the older man was usually the one to call the shots.

After a long moment of silence, Aaron said, “we can try it, but I don’t think it’s going to work.”

Derek went downstairs and retrieved the genius’ bag, bringing it up to the bedroom.

“Pocket on the front of the inside,” Spencer said.

Derek unzipped it and pulled out three small plastic bottles, placing two of them down on the bedside table. Spencer turned around to sit cross legged as Derek hesitated momentarily before handing it to him.

Spencer struggled to break the seal for a second and held it under his nose, inhaling it and shaking his head slightly as the euphoric effects hit him immediately.

He screwed the top back on and handed it back to Derek to put it on the table before getting back on his knees. He was far more relaxed and was down on his elbows, ass up in the air as he rested his head against the pillow.

Aaron leaned over the bed and stroked Spencer’s hair, hand sliding down to the pressure point on his neck and subtly taking his pulse since he knew tachycardia was a potential side effect. Spencer’s already had a fast pulse due to the amount of caffeine and sugar he consumed and it was definitely slightly elevated, but not significantly to the point where it worried Aaron badly.   


Derek opened the drawer of the table and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Aaron since the boss’ fingers were bigger and would be more suited for stretching Spencer more than usual.

Aaron poured some on his hand and circled Spencer’s hole. It was far easier to slip in a finger as the doctor’s muscles were looser and it didn’t take long for him to be able to add a second and a third. He only found resistance as he pushed his pinky in and Spencer shifted on his knees.

He spread his fingers out and worked part of his palm in, avoiding the younger agent’s prostate since he knew Spencer was undoubtedly more sensitive due to the high feeling of the drug and Aaron didn’t want him to cum before they were in him.

“How bout you start by riding Aaron,” Derek said and Spencer nodded, sitting up slowly.

Aaron stripped himself and got on the bed, slicking his cock with lube. It took a moment for Spencer to climb into his lap, movements somewhat sluggish. The older man guided him into position and onto his dick and savouring the moan Spencer let out.

Derek had also pulled off his clothes and was stroking himself, watching as Aaron held Spencer’s hip and helped him bounce up and down. Spencer tried to stabilize himself by placing his hands on Aaron’s chest as the boss thrust into him.

Aaron could feel Spencer getting close and slowed down, smirking at the desperate whine the genius gave.

“Open him up more, Derek,” Aaron said.

Derek grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers, getting behind Spencer and avoiding Aaron’s legs.

“Lean forward, baby,” Derek said gently.

Spencer did as he was told and bent down, resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Derek worked a finger in besides Aaron’s cock, matching the slow pace and eventually pushing in a second one.

The doctor was trying to stop his sounds by biting his lip, which didn’t work for the older agents.

“Stop that, let us hear you,” Aaron said as Derek tried to get a third in but was unable to.

“I need the popper again,” Spencer said in a strained voice.

Aaron stopped moving and reached over to the table to grab it, helping Spencer sit up slightly and unscrewing it before holding it under the younger man’s nose. The boss made sure not to breathe it in and felt Spencer relax a little more, allowing Derek to get the third finger in.

Aaron put it back on the table and cupped Spencer’s cheek, craning his neck to kiss him. When Derek felt Spencer was prepped enough, he pulled his fingers out and liberally coated his dick with lube.

“Remember your safeword,” Derek said, “you can stop this at any time.”

Spencer nodded and Derek lined himself up with Aaron before guiding his dick in, pausing at the resistance and adding more pressure until the head popped in, groaning at the tightness. Spencer let out a loud yelp, burying his face in Aaron’s neck.

“Is it too much?” Aaron asked and Spencer shook his head.

Derek continued pushing in until he realized Spencer was holding his breath and stopped.

“Deep breathing,” Derek soothed a hand down Spencer’s back, “come on. Just relax, sweetheart.”

Spencer took a couple shaky breaths, hands fisting into the sheets on either side of Aaron’s head.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Derek kissed his shoulder.

“N-no,” Spencer gasped, “keep going, p-please.”

“Wait another minute,” Aaron said, “let him get used to just this.”

Derek stayed still until Aaron gave him a nod to continue. He stopped every time Spencer held his breath, waiting for him to relax again.

When it got to the thickest part of Derek’s dick, Spencer’s hand shot out behind him and pushed against the older man’s thigh, stopping him in his place.

“I ne- I need another second,” he said breathlessly.

“Of course, baby boy,” Derek nodded.

Aaron slid a hand along Spencer’s chest, thumbing his sensitive nipples to distract him.

“You can move again,” Spencer said after a little while.

Derek moved slower than before, pausing every once in a while to let Spencer adjust. The doctor let out a strained moan as Derek bottomed out and the two Doms forced themselves to stay still for some time.

Aaron wrapped a hand around Spencer’s dick, pumping slowly as they started to move. Spencer gasped at the pressure on his prostate, burying his face in Aaron’s neck and crying out as they picked up speed.

“AH!” he shouted at a particularly hard thrust.

“Fuck, baby, look how good you’re taking us,” Derek said, “our perfect little toy.”

Aaron was gripping the back of Spencer’s thighs, lifting him up while Derek held his hips, forcing him down on their cocks.

Spencer had always been loud in bed, a stark contrast to his awkwardness in normal life, but they were thankful they didn’t have any close neighbors as the younger man was practically screaming as he was pounded into oblivion.

Spencer tightened up so much it almost forced them to still as he came hard, trembling violently. They fucked him through his orgasm, extending it as the bundle of nerves inside him was receiving constant stimulation.

The doctor was sobbing, babbling nonsensically. They listened closely for his safeword, but Spencer was actually begging them not to stop. It spurred them on to use a harsher pace and Spencer was wailing as he started cumming again.

Derek and Aaron would be lying if they said they didn’t have some sadistic tendencies which thankfully matched Spencer’s masochistic tendencies. The pain of the overstimulation in turn brought Spencer over the edge again and again, fueled by the aphrodisiac.

Spencer collapsed on Aaron, unable to even hold himself up. His screams turned to whimpers as his body gave out, letting the two older men use him roughly. With their extreme stamina, Spencer felt like he was being sent to another world, his mind far away from the overwhelming pleasure of being treated like their “perfect toy”.

His head was so fuzzy, he couldn’t understand all of what they were saying to him, only catching the words “good boy” and “doll” and other praises.

As they got closer, they got rougher than Spencer thought they could go and his eyes rolled back and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, pitiful noises escaping him every once in a while until his vision went black.

“Fuck!” Derek shouted, burying himself as deep as possible and cumming with Aaron following close behind.

Derek rested his head on Spencer’s back, panting and stroking the genius’ side.

“I think he’s passed out,” Aaron said.

“What?” Derek sat up, shaking Spencer slightly, “sweetie?”

Spencer didn’t respond at all and Derek got concerned, “do you think it’s because of the popper?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure he came seven or eight times,” Aaron said.

Derek snickered, “I’ve never seen someone knock out from getting dicked down.”

“Spencer,” Aaron stroked his hair, “Spencer, can you hear me?”

Again, there was no response except a quiet groan when Derek and Aaron slowly pulled out. Derek took a moment to admire the sight of cum dripping from Spencer’s hole and for a second, wished he could take a photo. He would absolutely never without Spencer’s explicit permission, and he was also concerned about security hacks that might end up with the photos being released.

“Can you get a bath going?” Aaron asked.

Derek nodded and got off the bed, heading to the bathroom where the large jet tub was and turned on the water. Spencer always liked his showers scalding hot, the exact opposite of how Derek wanted it, which is why Aaron usually took over the aftercare since the doctor liked to be clean as soon as possible.

When the tub was filled, Derek let the jets run for a little while before letting Aaron know it was ready. The boss carried Spencer to the bath, lowering him in slowly and then getting in behind him, holding him up so he didn’t slip under the water.

Derek also brought a couple bottles of water up to help rehydrate Spencer, who was starting to wake up from the heat, head lolling back onto Aaron’s shoulder.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Aaron said softly, kissing his cheek. He had an arm around Spencer’s waist while the younger agent sat between his legs. “How do you feel,” he asked.

He couldn’t see Spencer’s eyes, but if he could, he would have known immediately that the doctor was in deep subspace. He only realized it when Spencer started using sign language lethargically to say he was tired.

“You were so good for us,” Aaron said, knowing that Spencer needed praise and validation when he was in his headspace. “Absolutely perfect.”

Spencer tilted his head back and pouted for a kiss, which Aaron happily obliged. He took his time cleaning Spencer, covering his eyes to prevent soap from getting in them as he washed the shampoo from his long hair. He used Spencer’s favourite body wash that smelled like lavender and vanilla, the scents he liked the most.

Spencer was completely relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the jets on his muscles as the effects of the drug wore off and the exhaustion set it. He also very much enjoyed Aaron babying him, caressing him like a precious art piece. He liked giving up control to the two people he knew would never take advantage of his submissiveness and make him do something he wouldn’t do in a normal headspace. 

Aaron broke the seal on one of the water bottles and held it up for Spencer to drink since his hands were too shaky to hold it. When the genius only drank a little bit, Aaron coaxed him into having more, concerned about dehydration from the popper and the exertion of riding him.

When Aaron was satisfied Spencer was clean and the water started to cool down, he turned off the jets and unplugged the tub. He lifted Spencer up and placed him on the stone tile along the side of the tub, noticing Spencer grimace as his sore ass made contact with something cold.

Aaron dried him off first with the fluffiest towel they had before he dried himself. “Do you want clothes?” Aaron asked.

Spencer shook his head but also pointed down.

“You want socks?” Aaron questioned and Spencer nodded. “Derek, can you get some socks?” he called out.

He heard some shuffling and the sound of a drawer opening before Derek walked in with a pair of pastel blue and white thigh high fluffy socks that they both loved to see Spencer in. The doctor lifted his legs to help Derek slide them on. Before the older man could pull back, Spencer gently grabbed his hand and brought it to his wet hair, wanting to feel his touch.

Derek stroked him softly, playing with the natural curls that were already starting to appear.

“How are you, sweetheart?” he asked.

Spencer gave a thumbs up, tilting into his touch. His eyes were still glazed over and he signed the word “hug”, which meant he wanted cuddles.

Derek lifted him up and brought him to the bed where he had changed the messy sheets and placed him down on his favourite fluffy weighted blanket. Spencer had a very specific way that he liked to have the blanket on him, but thankfully they were both fluent in the body language of Spencer Reid.

Derek covered him the way Spencer liked and got into the bed next to him, pulling him close in his blanket cocoon. Both Aaron and Derek also hadn’t gotten dressed and went under the normal sheets on either side of him.

Spencer fell asleep as soon as they had their arms around him, snuggled up between them.

“He’s gonna be  _ so _ sore tomorrow,” Derek said.

“Yeah, I think it’s definitely going to be a breakfast-in-bed day,” Aaron nodded, “lots of coddling.”

“He certainly deserves it,” Derek placed a kiss on Spencer’s forehead.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
